Paterson Fire Department
Department Profile The Paterson Fire Department is comprised of the following units: * 7 Firehouses * 7 Engine Companies * 3 Ladder Companies ** 2x 95' mid-mount platform ** 1x 100' tractor-drawn aerial * 1 Rescue Company * 9 Ambulances * 3 Battalions * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'History' 'Former Fire Houses' 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Engine 1 / Ladder 1 / Ambulance 91 / Ambulance 99' - 850 Madison Avenue :Engine 1 ''' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/700/50B) :Ladder 1 ' - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) :'Ambulance Unit 91 '- 2018 Ford F-450 :'Ambulance Unit 99 '- 2010 Ford F-350 :'Car 9 (EMS Supervisor) '- 2008 Dodge Durango :'Supply Unit''' - :Spare Apparatus 5 '- 2003 E-One Cyclone II HP 100 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-'Rescue Me' Ladder 62) (Ex-Ladder 2) 'Engine 2 / Ambulance 92 - 221 Union Avenue (Hillcrest) :Engine 2 '- 2019 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) :'Ambulance Unit 92 '- 2018 Ford F-450 :'Spare Apparatus 2 '- 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/50F) (Ex-Engine 1) :'Spare Apparatus 3 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/50) (Ex-Engine 7) 'Engine 3 / Ambulance 93' - 127 Trenton Avenue (Lakeview) :Engine 3 ' - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/50F) :'Ambulance Unit 93 '''- 2010 Ford F-350 :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 '- 2005 Spartan / Rescue 1 heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 2) :'Spare Apparatus 1''' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II platform (-/-/95' HP mid-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1) 'Engine 4 / Ladder 2 / Battalion 3 / Ambulance 94 / Ambulance 98' - 48 Temple Street (North Side) :Engine 4 ''' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/700/50B) :Ladder 2 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) (SN#28053) :'Battalion 3 '- 2019 Ford Explorer :'Ambulance Unit 94 '- 2019 Ford F-450 :'Ambulance Unit 98 '- 2010 Ford F-350 :'Spare Apparatus 4 '- 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/50) (Ex-Engine 4) 'Engine 5 / Ladder 3 / Battalion 2 / Ambulance 95''' - 236 Lafayette Street (Riverside) :Engine 5 ''' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/700/50B) :Ladder 3 ' - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#30114) :'Battalion 2''' - 2019 Ford Explorer :Ambulance Unit 95 '- 2018 Ford F-450 'Engine 6 / Rescue 2 / Battalion 1 / Ambulance 96 - 124 Getty Avenue (South Side) :Engine 6 ''' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/700/50B) :Rescue 2' - 2019 Ferrara Igniter heavy rescue :'Battalion 1''' - 2019 Ford Explorer :Ambulance Unit 96 '''- 2018 Ford F-450 :Rescue 1 (Special Operations/Collapse Unit) ' - 2006 Spartan / Rescue 1 walk-around heavy rescue :'Special Operations/High Water Rescue Unit''' - AM General M35 6x6 Army Truck :Special Operations Support Unit '- 2008 Ford F-350 :'Marine Unit 4 '- RescueONE Connector Boats rescue boat 'Engine 7 / Battalion 4 / Deputy 1 / Ambulance 97 / Fire Headquarters - 300 McBride Avenue (Stoney Road) :Engine 7 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/700/50B) :'Battalion 4 '- 2019 Ford Explorer :'Deputy 1 '- 2019 Ford Explorer :'Ambulance Unit 97 '- 2018 Ford F-450 :'Arson Investigation Unit 6 - 2019 Ford F-150 :Rehab., Accountability, and Communications (R.A.C.) Unit 57 '- 2005 Pierce Saber walk-around :'Fire Prevention Unit 68 - Chevrolet C50 van :Field Communications Unit '- Freightliner / LDV :'Canteen Unit - :Marine Unit 5 '- Sea Lion Jetski :'E.S.U. 1 '- Gator :'E.S.U. 2 '- Gator 'Retired Apparatus :2006 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/50) (Ex-Engine 7, Engine 2) :2005 E-One Cyclone II tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') (Ex-Ladder 3) :2002 Pierce Saber pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :2002 Pierce Saber pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :1998 Spartan / R.D. Murray (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 4) :1996 Spartan Gladiator / R.D. Murray pumper (1500/?) :1994 Spartan / E-One pumper (1050/400) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-David) :1991 Spartan / 1978 Seagrave / 1991 Interstate aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 3, FDNY L112, ex- Hampstead Volunteer Fire Company (Maryland)) :1990 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1987 E-One pumper (1500/?) :1984 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/300/55' boom) :1977 American LaFrance 740 / 1982 refurb (1250/?/55' boom) (SN#CE175679) (Pumper converted to a TeleSqurt in 1982) :1977 American LaFrance 740 pumper (1250/?) (SN#CE175677) :1975 Hahn HCP12 pumper (1250/?) (SN#HCP528127624) :1971 Hahn C12 pumper (1250/?) (SN#HC523127120) :1969 Seagrave pumper (1250/?) (SN#R4476) :1957 FWD Model S pumper (1000/?) (SN#D80294) :1948 Mack B95 pumper (1000/?) :1930 Ahrens-Fox pumper (1000/?) (SN#2312) :1927 Ahrens-Fox pumper (1000/?) (SN#3310) :1919 Commercial Truck Co. hose wagon (SN#1017) :1917 Commercial Truck Co / 1903 Metropolitan steamer :1915 Mack combination chemical :1912 Nott Propelling Motor / 1903 Metropolitan steamer :1903 Metropolitan steamer :1903 Seagrave hose wagon :1890 Bailey hose wagon :1886 Second Size Button steamer (SN#176) 'Station Map' 'External Links' Paterson Fire Department Category:Passaic County Category:New Jersey departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:Departments operating RescueONE apparatus Category:Departments operating LDV Specialty apparatus